


Wished Into Existence

by cherryblossomwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, red wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomwrites/pseuds/cherryblossomwrites
Summary: The three of them continue to sit there in silence. At some point, Hermione starts running light fingers through Harry’s hair. His eyes slip closed.‘I wish this were real,’ he says eventually.Hermione isn’t exactly sure what he means. But she agrees.





	Wished Into Existence

In the living room of Ron and Hermione’s flat, time is slowly slipping towards midnight. The three of them are on their second bottle of wine.

Ron is telling one of his inane stories about working at the joke shop.

Hermione glances over at Harry, seated in an armchair. He’s looking at Ron like he hung the moon and the stars.

Hermione snuggles in closer to Ron’s side. She notices the way Harry’s mouth quirks at the corner. She has no idea what it means.

 

The next time Harry comes around, Ron isn’t there. George has convinced him to test some new product and he’s being observed for forty-eight hours.

Between the two of them, Harry and Hermione have still managed to get through a bottle of red wine.

With dinner finished, they’re seated on the couch. Harry is catching Hermione up on the latest Auror gossip. He’s sitting with an arm stretched out along the back of the couch.

Spotting an opportunity, Hermione edges closer to Harry then snuggles into his side.

His story trails off.

‘I hope you don’t mind,’ Hermione says. ‘Red wine always puts me in a snuggly mood.’

Harry mutters something that Hermione doesn’t catch, but she notices his bitter tone.

She sits up slightly. ‘If it’s not ok – ’

‘It’s fine,’ Harry says. ‘I’m kind of the same, actually.’

As Harry resumes his story, he drops his arm from the back of the couch, wrapping it around Hermione’s shoulders.

 

Ron has returned in time for their next red wine soaking. As usual, they make their way to the living room after dinner, with the second bottle of wine.

As the two of them sit down on the couch, Hermione shuffles Ron down to one end, seating herself in the middle. Harry is about to sit down in the armchair.

‘Come over here,’ Hermione tells him. ‘Come snuggle with us.’

Harry’s eyes go wide. ‘I wouldn’t want to get in the way,’ Harry says. Hermione doesn’t believe him.

Before she can say anything though, Ron’s replying. ‘It’s fine,’ he tells Harry. ‘There’s plenty of room.’

Harry makes his way over to them, hesitation evident. It takes a moment, but soon they’re all snuggled in together. Hermione is leaning against Ron, and Harry is leaning against Hermione. Ron has his arm stretched along Hermione’s shoulders, his hand resting lightly on Harry’s shoulder.

Seated so close together, their conversation is quieter, more intimate. They continue to sip slowly at their wine until Ron is trying to share the last dregs of the bottle between three glasses.

‘I guess we need a third bottle,’ he says as he places the empty one back on the end table.

Hermione frowns. ‘I think we might be out of wine. I’ll go and look.’

As she stands up, Harry nearly loses his balance, having been leaning bodily against her. He props himself up with an unsteady hand.

Hermione takes her time searching the kitchen, looking in every cupboard that could conceivably have wine. As she suspected, there’s none to be found.

Returning to the living room, she stops short at the sight before her. Harry has given up on holding himself upright, now lying across the couch, head resting in Ron’s lap. His face is tilted up towards Ron, and the two of them are talking in quiet murmurs.

After a moment, Hermione crosses the room and sits herself down on the ground beside them.

Ron falls silent, lifts his eyes from Harry to Hermione.

‘We’re out of wine,’ she tells them, eyes flickering from Ron to Harry.

Harry, meanwhile, looks slightly panicked. ‘I took your seat,’ he says. He doesn’t attempt to move though.

‘It’s fine,’ Hermione tells him.

The three of them continue to sit there in silence. At some point, Hermione starts running light fingers through Harry’s hair. His eyes slip closed.

‘I wish this were real,’ he says eventually.

Hermione isn’t exactly sure what he means. But she agrees.

 

In the morning, Hermione wakes to find herself the little spoon to Ron’s big spoon. She lies there and listens to him breathe. She can hear when he wakes.

‘Morning,’ she says.

‘Mmm.’

Long minutes pass as the two of them lie there. Ron places a kiss to her shoulder.

‘I’ve been thinking about Harry,’ he says eventually. ‘He meant the three of us, didn’t he?’

Hermione hardly dares to breathe. ‘I think so,’ she says.

‘I want that too.’

Hermione turns to face Ron, quick enough to make her head spin. ‘You do?’ she asks, hope building rapidly.

Ron nods. ‘Do you?’

‘Desperately.’

 

Hermione and Ron are in the kitchen when Harry arrives. Hermione is making dinner and Ron is laying the table.

‘Harry, hi,’ Ron says.

Hermione turns to see Ron hug Harry, arms wrapping around Harry’s waist. Belatedly, Harry wraps an arm around Ron’s shoulders.

‘Uhh, hi,’ he says, once Ron’s let him go. ‘I bought more wine.’ He holds up a clinking bag.

Hermione crosses the room to take the bag. ‘Thanks, Harry,’ she says, placing a kiss on his cheek. She notices the way he blushes. Then, having placed the bag on the bench, she returns to the stove.

Once he’s finished laying the table, Ron gets out a bottle of wine and pours three glasses. ‘There you go, hun,’ he says, placing a glass next to Hermione.

She smiles her thanks.

‘And one for you, babe,’ Ron continues.

‘Th-thanks.’

Several minutes later, Hermione looks up from her stirring to find Harry and Ron perched against the bench, pressed in next to each other. Knowing Ron, she figures he’s probably tracing lazy patterns on Harry’s back. Harry is looking simultaneously pleased and confused.

‘You alright, Harry?’ she asks.

‘I’m not complaining,’ he begins. ‘It just kind of feels like I’ve wished something into existence.’

Hermione sets the wooden spoon to stirring by itself before crossing the room to her boys. She tucks herself in on Harry’s other side. ‘Have you considered that we might want this too?’ she asks.

Harry looks at her as if this is the most shocking revelation of the night. ‘You do?’

‘We do,’ Ron tells him.

‘But I don’t want to get in the way of the two of you.’

‘You won’t,’ Ron says, ‘because it’s the three of us now.’

Hermione smiles. ‘I’ll drink to that.’

Ron holds his wineglass aloft. He’s the only one with a glass at the moment, and neither Harry or Hermione attempt to get their own. This doesn’t seem to bother Ron. ‘To the three of us,’ he intones before drinking solemnly.

‘You really want this?’ Harry asks again.

Ron places his wineglass down on the bench. Then, instead of answering Harry’s question, he leans forward and kisses him. Hermione can hear the way that Harry sighs into the kiss. Ron holds Harry’s head steady with his now free hand. Harry is the one who deepens the kiss.

Hermione places a gentle hand over Harry’s heart, feels it thrumming. Harry breaks his kiss with Ron and turns to kiss her instead. This kiss starts out deep, and Hermione quickly slips her tongue into Harry’s mouth. She moves her hand from his chest to cup his cheek.

Harry breaks the kiss, a look of wonder on his face. ‘I can’t believe this is real,’ he says.

 

That night, they never make it onto the second bottle of wine. When they snuggle on the couch after dinner, they wind up too distracted by the promise of the future and the sharing of soft kisses.


End file.
